


Will we really, Truly, fall in love?

by Allythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really enemies though), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First chapter sucks but I’ll fix it later, Implied Mpreg, Kings & Queens, Magic, Pining because your girl can not breathe without it, Royalty, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythe/pseuds/Allythe
Summary: Prince Shigeru was named heir of Aoba, being the only son of King Tooru. Him being to heir means he will have to marry into another kingdom to stop the pointless war being held in the west that would tear both kingdom Shiratorizawa and Aoba apart. When he is arranged to be married to Prince Kenjirou will he be able to keep his intention of marrying someone he loves by falling in love with Kenjirou? Or will he ruin the promise with Shiratorizawa, causing both kingdoms to fall?Rated Teen for language used. (a few curse words)!!!I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS!!! IVE DECIDED TO LEAVE IT UNTIL IM BETTER AT WRITING AND I WILL PROBABLY REWRITE THIS WHEN THAT TIME COMES!!!
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Will we really, Truly, fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Idjdujhjsjs sorry sorry. I just was in the shower and my brain went "KINGDOM AU YAHASHIRA ARRANGED MARRIAGE GO!" and i was like no????? and here i am writing it since i came up with 30 ideas in the span of 10 minutes and didn't want them to be wasted. This will be to work on my writing skills since I'm picky with everything even writing so even when a writing style is wrong I'm like "Well too bad" and i need to get out of that mindset. Please tell me if it sucks or if there are mistakes i wrote this when my brain was kinda shut down. Also also also i put a bit of my own life style into Yahaba sorrryy, my heart beats more for cute people (aAAAAA LIKE THERES REALLY CUTE GUYS AND GIRLS IN MY SCHOOL LIKE HHHHH STOP MY HEART) and also how he thinks Futakuchi's trashy personality ruins everything bcuz there was this really adorable guy and he was a complete asshole and I was like, welp time to never go near you ever again. Anyway enjoy these  
yahashira crumbs this will be my first long fic that won't be text fic so its gonna be a bit difficult for me to adjust. Also follow me on insta if your interested in seeing my stories of me ranting about haikyuu ( allythewhat ) sorry for ranting here lmao

Prince Shigeru, Heir of Aoba, Had always promised himself that he would marry someone he truly loved while also keeping his kingdom safe at the same time. To him, Love was important. He had infinite time in his castle at a young age, so he spent it in the library reading stories of beautiful and sweet romance, and in the back of his mind he hoped he would love like the characters in the stories he read. He always felt like he wouldn't have a decision, being a heir meant at some point there would be a wedding to assign peace between two kingdoms, maids and butlers always gossiped about that, but he still hoped. 

He was only out of the kingdom a few times but each time instead of paying attention to the tasks at hand he always payed attention to people. Without ever socializing with common people or anyone outside his castle he could analyze them and sometimes he would daydream about who he would fall in love with or marry.

By the time he turned fourteen he figured out that he liked cute people. There was a adorable maid he had when he was thirteen but he never grew to love her. When he annually stepped out of the castle he also saw many cute guys, It was unusual liking other guys but it wasn't frowned about. There was many kings or queens who had to marry their same gender in order to tie kingdoms together so there was no big issue. 

There was a marriage decision some people didn't seem to like though, kings who don't marry at all. Which was a huge issue for his kingdom, His father, King Tooru never married anyone. When he was twenty three, during a war with outliers a witch cursed him. He wasn't even King when he was cursed to have a son 8 months later. Shigeru was cursed, not a real human in a way. Born from nothing and no one, it was ominous. His dad never blamed him or was rude towards him and even treated him like his own blood even though he wasn't and didn't have any blood related family. 

Shigeru only had a bit of love in his life, his love for the people he considered family, His father, Guards that were close to the royal family and treated as close friends, and the few people he was friends with. 

The closest person to the family was Knight Hajime. When his dad was young his best friend was Hajime who grew up to serve the family and stay by the Kings side, and Shigeru liked how happy his father looked around his childhood friend, it made him feel light. The second and third were Issei and Takahiro, two Knights who weren't as high up in rank as Iwaizumi but still were important. They guarded Shigeru sometimes and if he was honest, he didn't like them, they reminded him of weird uncles but they were pretty funny. 

His father had fewer friends then Shigeru, The young prince made friends with a few Knights, his age and a bit younger, and he made friends with a prince from Date Kingdom. 

Date Kingdom and Aoba use to be enemies 13 years ago and their arguments were resolved when Shigeru was barely three. When he was eight he met the prince of Date, Kenji. At first the two didn't get along since they were both petty kids and Kenji was a bit of a cocky jerk, but after months of them only having each other as company they got along pretty well. Their families would always have banquets where the two boys ran off to hang out. Now that Shigeru was sixteen he barely had any contact with Kenji. When Kenji turned 17 he was crowned King of Date and they would only communicate by letter every few months, and Shigeru felt kinda lonely without the person he considered his best friend.

He never thought of dating or falling in love with Kenji. He liked cute people and Shigeru wouldn't consider him cute. Kenji was more hot then cute, which meant Shigeru was barely attracted to him, also Kenji's personality was shit so that ruined the deal before it was ever thought of. Hot people made him feel uncomfortable and intimidated which was the reason he had zero interest in them. Shigeru himself was more pretty, Females in the kingdom always either fond or jealous of him (a maid he was close to even said she was jealous that his eyelashes were longer than hers)

Yeah cute people were great but it wasn't like he would have any choice on who he married. 

**\--**

Shigeru woke up to a neatly written letter on the edge of his night stand. The writing was neat and curved, obviously his father's.

_ **Shigeru, when you are awake please meet me in the dining hall, there is something important we need to discuss. I didn't wake you up since you need sleep for the upcoming eventful month. Ill leave this letter short since we will be speaking later.** _

The letter seemed to be written with zero emotion, but Shigeru was relieved that his father knew how much he hated reading anything he wasn't interested in or anything that was unnecessarily long. His father never put emotion into writing but he was a very expressive person, charismatic and charming to everyone and amazing at reading people, Shigeru had similar traits and he wondered if he got them from being with his father a lot. 

He was lucky, most princes didn't even speak with their families and barely saw them once a month, His best friend Kenji didn't see his father much before or after he was crowned King and only saw him at banquets in which they never spoke anyway.

He dressed in the most casual clothes he could, A aqua cloak, silk tunic, and leggings, there were few gems encrusted to his outfit, he tried to be as casual as a prince could. He walked through several hallways before he reached the dining hall.

The room was spotless, almost glowing as the chandelier hung from above the long table that could fit more than ten people, even though barely two people used it at a time. His father sat at the end of the table looking over what seemed to be letters from other kingdoms. His outfit was similar to Shigerus, just covered in more gems, steel armor instead of tunics, and a crown on his head. 

The Kingdom always spoke about how Shigeru was as pretty as his father, the commoners didn't know Shigeru wasn't even related to Tooru or anyone for that matter, he was formed from air, nothing, it made him feel weird at times knowing he wasn't actually real by definition, just a projection of magic, he also wondered if he could be waved off by the witch that cursed his father and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried or scared. 

The King lifted his head. "Ah, Shigeru, you woke up." His face slowly formed into a smile. "I'm guessing you read the note?" His dad didn't really need a answer, his face said so.

"What did you need to talk to me about father." Shigeru choked out. He hated calling his dad 'father' it made him uncomfortable, but the maids and teachers always taught him to do so and he listened.

"Jeez, are they still telling you to call me that? You don't need to be formal with me, don't worry about what the tutors tell you." His dad placed down the papers, all labeled with the signature _**Wakatoshi**_. It felt like his father could read his mind, it was unnerving but Shigeru was glad to drop the word 'Father' from his vocabulary.

He tried again "Dad, What did you want to talk about?" He gave a small smile, truly he was lucky, he was a prince and his dad was cool.

The next words his dad spoke weren't what he was expecting however.

"Uh so," His father looked a bit worried then, his content look completely shattering, "I wanted to speak to you about this before the decision was made but..... The King of Shiratorizawa wants to arrange a marriage between you and his son and I was wondering if that was alright with you?" His father looked at him obviously conflicted, he knew about Shigeru's love for ..well... love.

If Shigeru's brain wasn't so focused on the words _"Arrange a marriage"_he would be thinking about how his father was asking for his opinion on getting married instead of forcing him into it like a lot of Kings do with their heirs.

And then it hit him. _Holy shit, the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa wants to arrange a marriage between me and their heir which is a **boy** oh my god, ohmygod, this will end all the war between us but also I wont truly fall in love fuck, what do I do, what if the son is horrible or something but what if hes nice oh noooooo. what if-_

His mind ran with numerous different situations and words and he could feel the ground start spinning. Okay, so maybe he should slow down his brain and think this through logically. There were many Pros and cons to agreeing.

This guy could be pleasant or foul which was a gamble, a 50/50 gamble. He wouldn't be able to fall in love, his lifelong dream wouldn't come true. That was a major con. But.... The marriage would save his kingdom and stop years of war and bloodshed, He could also come to like or even love them. 

_Okay he had his answer_

Shigeru took a deep breath "Alright, I will agree to marry them." His father's eyes lit up but he also looked at Shigeru confused about why he agreed, "But will I be meeting them at all before the marriage?.." If his voice was powerful in the beginning it ended up weak by the end of his statement. Shigeru hoped to all and any gods that he would be able to meet this person before being tied to them for life. 

Marriage was like bonding two souls together, There was a way out for commoners but for royalty you couldn't escape a marriage, They would be tied for life. 

His father smiled "Ah, Yes! We will be attending many banquets with the Royal family of Shiratorizawa and you will be around him often." Shigeru sighed in relief, so he would at least know them, he thanked every god ever known. 

An idea immediately came into his head. "Uh... one last question, I swear." His father signaled for him to ask away "What is his name..?" His only question was kinda pointless, he could be asking about how they acted, how they looked, anything! But he asked for his name. 

Tooru flipped through the letters before looking down. "His name is.. uh." He struggled to read it "Kenjirou?... Yeah that's his name, Kenjirou." 

Kenjirou, a name super similar to Date's King. It was a cute name, its meaning was a bit confusing though _Intelligent Second son? _ Isn't he the heir? Is the name a joke in a way or... Is he really the Kings second son? He thought heirs were the oldest child.

"Okay sorry to ask another question, but is he the only child of Shiratorizawa?" Tooru laughed. He didn't plan on asking another question but it was a bit confusing.

"I'm not sure actually, but there was rumors that there was another prince that was eighteen, while the heir is a bit younger than you, So his name meaning might actually be true. I don't believe the rumors fully but it's something to remember and figure out later, Okay?" 

So, he got no real answer, only pointless rumors. When he talked to Kenjirou he would ask him about it. _oh god.. _he just realized he shattered his own dreams with an arranged marriage.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he could come to like Kenjirou, or at least he hoped, He still wished to make his dream a reality and truly fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. (I really hope whoever reads this enjoys it since i mainly write for other peoples entertainment since there been so many writers who have changed my day from horrible to good)


End file.
